When small bone anchors, and in particular small bone screws, are inserted into or removed from a patient, there is typically a risk that the bone screws will become disengaged from the tip of the driving instrument and lost in the patient. Driving instruments to which small bone screws can be secured, or locked typically have retention sleeves or other structures mounted on the shafts of the driving instruments. These structures may cause the shaft of a driving instrument to have too large a diameter for a desired application, or may obscure a surgeon's view of the bone screw and/or the target insertion or removal location in the patient.